Miracles
by DollyParadise
Summary: ua PoT no soy buena para los summarys, asi que solo dire que es un RYOSAKU!
1. Chapter 1

**N/ahodoll:** por primera vez en la historia no me apego a la trama de PoT, n.n, esta es una historia que hice hace…… unos tres meses, y como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, me puse a continuarla y a pedido de miki-chan (Micaela) ahora se las adapto con mucho cariño para todas las que quieran leerla (si hay quejas, dudas, reclamos, por favor, lo que sea a los comentarios n.n)

No se emocionen, esta largo y aburrido, u.u, pero lo subo de iguales por queen fracasar esta el exito, o que alguien venga y me diga lo contrario o.o

**tema:** Miracles  
**genero:** Romance  
**autora: **Dolly Valverde (yo XD)  
**Año:** 2006 - 200? (XD no se enb que año lo termine u.uUUU)

**...::::AhodollCreations::::...  
Miracles **(milagro)

* * *

**Cap0: **el inicio

Un mundo lleno de amarguras, traición y odio buscaba dueño, alguien noble y capaz de luchar por su gente, alguien que pusiese en claro los marcos de la paz y la libertad que el lugar necesitaba, ese alguien seria quien gobernase hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

Muchos buscaron convertirse en el nuevo gobernante, pero la avaricia y el deseo de poder invadieron sus corazones, de ahí surgieron más enfrentamientos, muchos consiguieron perder sus vidas, sus familias y todo lo que poseían, pero a pensar de eso, seguían existiendo corazones nobles que seguían en busca de la paz.  
Al darse todos cuenta que solos era imposible lidiar en batalla, comenzaron a formarse grupos de guerreros, unos con nobles intenciones y otros con fines llenos de malicia, todos en busca de un solo objetivo, gobernar el gran reino.

La forma de lucha de todos ellos se asimilaba, nunca dejo de derramarse una sola gota de sangre en batalla, valla forma de obtener paz, pero ese fue convirtiéndose en el destino de todo quien aspirase convertirse en guerrero. A la hora de la lucha, un solo grupo se dividía en tres partes, cuatro hombres para la defensa, tres hombres cuya habilidad dependiesen de un arco y flechas y dos hombres más que guiasen sus espadas hacia el enemigo, más nueve hombres no bastaban sin una virgen, que era quien los bendecía en batalla, y a la hora de esta, sus rezos formaban barreras que protegían a sus nobles, lastimosamente encontrar una virgen en condiciones de guerras que implicaban asesinatos, hurto y violaciones, era casi imposible. Para alivio del pueblo, los grupos de nobles fueron desapareciendo, dando descanso momentáneo a las tierras del lugar. Pero eso fue hasta hace diez años, ahora que han vuelto a aparecer es lógico que todos teman por segundo de sus vidas.

Entre tantos grupos de guerreros, eran dos los que destacaban, cada uno era el lado contrario del otro, mientras los guerreros del norte amenazaban con un gobierno de tiranía, sufrimiento y muertes, los guerreros del sur luchaban por conseguir la tierra perfecta, o por lo menos luchar por mejorar la que ya existía.

Así pasaron los años, las generaciones avanzaban y poco a poco las vírgenes desaparecían poco a poco, ya sea por manos de la muerte o por las del supuesto amor que muchos prometían. Pronto quedaron tan solo cinco bandos, de los cuales el del norte era el más fuerte habiendo desaparecido ya la virgen del sur, pero seria solo cuestión de tiempo para que una nueva apareciese y cambiase el oscuro destino que amenazaba con acabar la poco vida que luchaba por perdurar un par de siglos más

**Enero del 2000**

Sakuno, una hermosa jovencita de cabellos castaños con tenues reflejos rojizos cumplía quince años, planeaba disfrutar ese día en paz, sola en casa, hija única nacida entre cuatro varones, era responsable, astuta y serenamente caprichosa, pero de noble corazón.

Su padre ese día tenia turno nocturno en una de las cárceles del estado, lastimosamente quedaba fuera de la ciudad y si quería llegar a tiempo tenia que salir a tempranas horas de la tarde, y estando la situación tan dura como en ese entonces, era mejor no arriesgar los pocos ingresos que recibía mensualmente el y su familia.

- Pequeña Sakuno, discúlpame por no terminar de compartir este día con tigo –se excuso el joven padre ante su hija, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza por lo alto, despeinándola e indirectamente recordándole que seguía siendo una niña.

-no te preocupes padre, yo estoy bien, siempre y cuando mis hermanos no se pasen por acá –sonrió disimulando a la perfección lo mucho que le urgía estar sola un par de horas.

-entonces me voy, te deje un poco de comida en la despensa, prometo que el fin de semana habrá pastel para todos-dijo avergonzado ante su hija, al no poder ofrecerle lo que en verdad merecía.

- padre, ya deja de retrasarte a ti mismo, si no te vas pronto no alcanzaras a coger tu transporte.

-lo se –se inclino para depositar un beso en su frente- es solo que no me creo que estés creciendo, será cuestión de tiempo para que me abandones al igual que todos tus hermanos

-créeme padre, eso jamás sucederá

-más te vale-hizo gesto de despedida antes de salir y cerrar bien la puerta de la humilde casa.

Sakuno se quedo mirando la puerta por la que su padre había salido, rezando por su bien, recordando cuantas veces su madre hizo lo mismo, ir y volver, solo que una tarde fue diferente, ni siquiera pudo despedirse debido a una fuerte pelea que hubo la noche anterior, y después que quedaba, esperar su regreso que nunca se hizo presente, pero sakuno no era de las que se quejaban o Vivian del pasado, ella pensaba siempre en el futuro y si quería que su padre volviese sano y salvo, nada mejor que un buen rezo en su nombre.

-listo –sonrió alegre al terminar su oración- ahora si!! –Grito mientras se lanzaba al sillón y prendía el televisor que quedaba frente- nada mejor que un buen descanso y una tarde libre de hermanos para variar.

Y así pasó su tarde, ya cuando anocheció, Sakuno se había colmado de la monótona programación local y es que no hacían más que repetir las mismas novelas que conoció cuando tuvo once años. Sin cargo de conciencia apago el televiso y lanzo el control remoto maldiciendo su incomoda situación al no tener cable, luego se levanto y fue por una buen vaso de leche a la cocina, viendo ahí el único regalo que recibió ese día, una vieja medalla obsequiada por su mejor amiga, tomoka, más un ruido interrumpió sus acciones.

-quien anda ahí? –dijo asustada- papa?, hermanos?, responda! –Pero no hubo respuesta, solo se escuchaba el crujir de unos pasos que parecían venir del ya gastado balcón, con actitud decidida, sakuno se dirigió hacia el lugar no sin antes coger una daga de plata, a la que su padre llamaba Robin, en honor a su héroe de infancia, el famoso "robin hood"

-si hay alguien conteste!, traigo con migo un cuchillo y planeo usarlo –amenazó sin miedo la valiente muchacha, pero para los oídos de un valiente que ha pasado su vida en un mundo de constantes guerras, recibir la herida de una daga era como recibir el pinchazo de una aguja, y más aun, si la herida la provocaba una mujer

Sakuno vio una sombra moverse del otro lado de las cortinas que cubrían los cristales del balcón, y antes de que pudiese gritar, ya tenia a un sujeto encima de ella amarrándola y tapándole la boca con un pedazo de cuero gastado, el bandido, al ver que su ahora secuestrada se resistía a sus tratos, no tubo otra opción que noquearla y una vez en estado de shock se la llevo consigo, quien sabe como, pero cuando la joven despertó, el lugar que vio no era nada parecido a cualquier ciudad normal que hubiese visto por fotos, televisión o Internet.

-que es este lugar!! –Grito, alejándose con repulsión de las pieles de animales que la rodeaban- ¿Qué es este lugar? –susurro para si mientras se abrazaba debido al viento y al frió invernal, ahora entendía por que tantas pieles encima suyo.

-hasta que has despertado –se abrió la puerta que yacía tras ella, dejando ver a un alto sujeto, de cabellos oscuros y de extraña mirada similar a la de un gato y con ojos de color claro, casi ambarina –duermes como mis hombres después de haber bebido licor antes de una batalla.

-El porte y el tono autoritario del tipo causaron un ligero sonrojo en la chica, pero eso fue antes de que mencionara el licor y a hombres borrachos, por que ese estupido comentario hizo que el blanco rostro de la joven hiciera una mueca de asco.

-El sujeto que te vendió dijo que eras extranjera –camino hacia ella, y dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, para luego quedar frente a ella y pasar su mirada de arriba abajo

-¿eres virgen? –pregunto sin descaro, la joven no tardo en sonrojarse, no de vergüenza, sino de furia. –que clase de pregunta es esa!, mira que de todos los violadores viene a tocarme uno exigente! –dijo con ironía la muchacha.

-Pues si esa fuese tu situación, hablarle así a tu opresor no te ayudaría de mucho –rió mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la extraña habitación- no importa si no quieres decírmelo, igual pensaba hacer que te revisaran.

-ni se te ocurra –amenazo sin vacilo alguno- puedo asegurarte que nadie me ha puesto jamás un solo dedo encima y no pienso permitirlo.

-Tu carácter decidido me servirá de mucho, pero no puedo confiar en una mujer que dice ser virgen trayendo ropas tan extrañas, sea cual sea la región de la que bienes, estoy seguro que esos no son atuendos que usaría una dama de familia –dijo mientras señalaba la nada corta falta negra que cargaba y a su blusa holgada color rosado pastel.

-Siento decepcionarte, pero en todo caso el extranjero debes ser tú, ninguna chica de mi edad usa faldas más largas de las que cargo.

-Crees que confiare en tus palabras mujer?, ahora mismo mandare a que tu virginidad sea probada, y para tu tranquilidad será una mujer quien te revise, en caso que resultases ser virgen, no me atrevería a exponerte bajo la mirada de un pecador.

-Ninguna de tus opciones me agrada, y ahora mismo me dices donde esta la salida por que no pienso quedarme tanto tiempo, mi padre es policía y es de los mejores, si no me ve en casa moviera cielo y tierra por encontrarme.

- tu padre debe ser un estupido al dejar a su hija sola en tiempos de guerra, y peor ahora que los guerreros del norte se han aliado con los bajos del este

-¿guerra?, disculpa la expresión que voy a usar, pero la próxima vez que te drogues asegúrate de no fumártela al revés

- no entiendo tu vocabulario, pero en todo caso debo ser yo quien te enseñe a hablar jovencita, que no tu madre no te enseño que las mujeres no hablan entre palabras de hombres, tu deber es permanecer callada.

-y esperar a que termines tus sermones, no gracias.

-tampoco puedes hablar cuando termine, lo harás en su debido momento, cuando se me pegue la gana de permitirte expresarte, y aun así, cuando lo hagas será bajo mis palabras, nunca contradiciéndome.

-ni a mi padre que es el único hombre al que respeto dejo de interrumpir, peor a ti, un simplón extraño.

-simplón! –Grito enojado- te parece que luzco como uno –hablo en tono amenazador mientras la tomaba de hombros y lanzaba cabía las pieles en las que una ves estuvo

-basta!!!!!, ryoma, debes controlarte, esa virgen es nuestra única esperanza-intervino un castaño de apariencia amable- con esa actitud no lograras convencerla

-convencerme de que?! –Gruño sakuno –pequeña dama –se acerco el castaño-compórtate como tal y se educada con tus palabras, estas ante nuestro señor ryoma, el promete con liberarnos, ¿no merece acaso respeto?

-no le conozco y en guerra no estamos –dijo aceptando la mano que ofreció el castaño para ayudarle a levantarse

-Guerra no hay del lugar que bienes, pero acá todo es muy distinto –la guió hacia la ventada y abriendo sus telas oscuras, dejo ver un desolado desierto de hielo y nieve   
que en su vació dejaba ver a lo lejos cientos de cadáveres tal vez en descomposición –por eso, si no quieres terminar como todos ellos deberás cooperar

-es esto acaso una amenaza –retrocedió para ver directamente a ambos sujetos

-claro que no –siguió amable el castaño, mi nombre es syusuke, soy la mano derecha de nuestro seños ryoma, también soy su mejor guerrero y como tal, juro que   
nuestra intención no es lastimarle, al contrario, necesitamos de su ayuda.

-calla syusuke –dijo ryoma- esta mujer ni virgen a de ser, basta con mirarla

-mando a llamar señor –dijo entrando una mujer de unos veinte años-

- si –afirmo fuji- ella es Shiba, es quien te revisara, y es aquí cuando ryoma y yo nos vamos –dijo mientras sacaba a la fuerza a su superior

-su señora dirá cuando quiere que comience –dijo amable la mujer, sakuno suspiro resignada al ver que nada podía hacer para evitar su "destino" –que otra toca, pero si  
alguien va a revisarme quisiera por lo menos saber su nombre

-soy Shiba, hija menor del capitán del este, desterrada por revelarme y ahora esposa del noble syusuke- sonrió ante lo ultimo dicho

-eres esposa del sujeto que acabo de l sur–dijo sakuno- pero el es tan joven…. lo siento, no quise decir que fueses mayor, solo…

- tranquila, las mujeres aquí escasean, me siento feliz de que a pesar de no llegar pura, el joven syusuke me aceptara, y aunque no parezca solo nos separa un par de años.

-ya veo, dime Shiba que es este lugar

-este lugar no es lo que era antes, es lo único que le puedo decir, y ahora si me permite, hay una respuesta que cientos de guerreros esperan oír  
Sakuno se sonrojo ante el comentario de la mujer, con mucha vergüenza e hiriendo su orgullo, se recostó en las pieles que hacían de cama para que Shiba pudiese revisarla

-Bingo!! –exclamo Shiba, este mundo cuenta ahora con tres vírgenes, y usted señora es una de ellas

-Escuche algo!!! –entro intrigado ryoma, pero fue recibido por una enorme bota que dio directo a su nariz, obra y gracia de la nueva virgen del lugar- Que te ocurre mujer!!!!!

-calla!, que no ves que no estoy lista aun –dijo mientras se subía la prenda interior, y con un poco de cargo de conciencia se sintió culpable al ver como la nariz de aquel sujeto de gran porte sangraba muy densamente –es tu culpa, por no llamar a la puerta

- llamar a la puerta estando en mi propio castillo?!, ja!

- si tanto les urge una virgen, deberán aprender a lidiar con una, y antes de que me involucre a mi misma, me van a explicar a hora mismo para que me necesitan

- Shiba, salte de la habitación!

- pero señor

-que te salgas –grito eufórico

- lo haré, pero recuerde, ya solo quedan tres vírgenes, y solo una en nuestro reino –sonrió burlona "imaginadose las intenciones de su señor para con su invitada.

-no me siento en la necesidad de explicarte nada, lastimosamente siendo virgen tu rango es igual o incluso mayor al mío, y como extranjera que eres al no conocer nuestra situación me veré obligado a tenerte paciencia, pero te vale a ti que no abuses de ella

- con que mi rango es mayor –rió encaprichada en la idea de ser superior a alguien, ya que siendo la menor entre hermanos varones ni siquiera quería saber que posición le tocaba.

- Tu deber aquí es rezar por nosotros, estando en batalla o no, tus dones nos serán entregados, y por tu bien –dijo sujetando las dos largas trenzas que recogían su cabellos- más te vale no dar tu corazón a cualquier sujeto- dicho esto, agarro la daga de plata que cerca de su mano estaba y de una sola pasada, rasgo parte de sus cabellos-

- que has hecho!!!!! –grito sakuno, mi cabello!!! –se agacho a recoger sus rizos

- quería cortártelo para que te llegara a los hombros, pero así me gusta. –dijo viendo que lo dejo casi igual que antes, solo que ahora quedaba un poco arriba de su cintura –tan largo lo tienes que las trenzas ocultaba su verdadero tamaño.

- que buen regalo de quince he recibido –se quejo entre gruñidos, pero ya veras cuando mi padre se entere, ya verán todos –hablaba para si misma mientras seguía recogiendo cada uno de sus cabellos

-espero que esa costumbre de hablar sola desaparezca, no quiero que piensen todos que ahora que conseguimos una virgen esta nos haya tocado hueca.

- Si no te callas juro que perderé a propósito esta maldita pureza con el primero que se me aparezca

- y no dudo de tus palabras señora, e por eso que te llevare con migo, ya vendrá shiba a vestirte adecuadamente, mientras tanto puedes entretenerte contando tus preciados rizos

- numero uno, no soy señora, tengo apenas quince años y los cumplo hoy a las doce y media de la noche, numero dos, no necesito otras ropas, con estas estoy bien, y numero tres.,..

- eres solo una niña, tu misma acabas de decir que solo tienes quince, y con las ropas que traes te congelarías a pocas horas de nuestra salida.

- salida?

- que no te dije, tu trabajo comienza justo ahora, espero que hayas dormido bien hace un rato, por que dudo que te permita hacerlo de ahora en adelante.

Las palabras del hombre de mirada ambarina retumbaron en los oídos de sakuno, sonando como palabras obscenas, causaron un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, y debido a esta reacción, el hombre tendría mucho de que reír, por que por más que lo intentase, no podía para y peor al ver el rostro confundido de la según el "niña"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Tres meses y no avanso eso u.uUUUU, n.n ne, pero no importa, ya tengo full ideas, T.T y cero tiempo, XD, n.n, en realidad tiempo libre me sobra, Y:Y pwero nopara escribir fics, n.n es que quero terminar de verme los nuevos caps de reservoir y de prince of tennis, n.n y aparte toy escuchando musika y poniendome al dia con tommy heavenly (no tommy february u.uU) n.n es que soy mega fan Jpop, n.n . Aparte aun no me bajo los nuevos tracks de ayumi (nuevo single) T.T , PERO!!!!!, n.n igual voy a ver de donde les saco tiempo

**Saludos a: **Las personas que hasta ahora no me abandonan (u.uU en el msn por lo menos) Tsu Asakura y Cynthia-chan


	2. Chapter 2

**n/ahodoll:** konichipu!!, estoy de regreso, n.n ya acabaron las exposiciones de la feria de informatica, y aunque no lo crean, quede tan pero tan traumada, que en mis dos días de vacaciones (jueves y viernes) no me acerque a la computadora, y como acerlo si el martes y el miercoles perdi todas las horas de clases estando frente a una maquina demoniaca y sin internet T.T

**Konomi:** ¬¬ comenzarias d euna vez con el fic  
**Dolly:** ¬¬ ¿dno deberias estar dibujando los capitulos en mangas de las ovas?, como que estas atrasadito no?  
**Konomi:** ¬¬ igualmente, con tus fics digo..  
**Dolly:** Pot no me pertenece, sino al desgraciado que esta aqui, konomi-sensei, que es el culpable de la falta y ausencia del ryosaku en la serie, ovas y mangas, fin del disclaimer y comienzo del fic, n.n disfrutenlo y dejen comentarios

* * *

**...:::::AhodollCreations:::::...  
Miracles **

**Cap2:** Del frió al calor

Irónico, no había otra palabra, todas desean que el día de sus quince años sean únicos, pero esto era una burla a todo tipo de deseo.

- No me pondré eso!!! –exclamo sakuno mientras alejaba a shiba y a dos ancianas que intentaban vestirla

- pero sakuno!, no puede andar por el lugar exhibiéndose con esas ropas- esta vez era shiba quien hablaba.

- Mis ropas no tienen nada de malo, además, estoy totalmente en contra con la casa indiscriminada de animales, y según parece es lo que todos usan por acá, pieles de inocentes criaturas que seguramente salieron de sus madrigueras pensando que era un lugar seguro, tal vez muchos de ellos eran padres y solo salieron para traerles alimentos a sus crías, y miren como han acabado, hechos trapos, y para colmo, mal cosidos.  
- Creo que esta exagerando

- yo nunca exagero –dicho esto salio de la habitación en busca del nada amable sujeto que había conocido al despertar.

-Pequeña señorita, no debe salir sin compañía, ¿a quien busca? –dijo syusuke mientras seguía a sakuno, que al parecer no pensaba detenerse.

- A Ryoma, la persona que me vendió debió ser la misma que me trajo hasta aquí, y si fue a mi mundo una vez, sabrá como llevarme de regreso

- ¿Piensa marcharse?, acaso no quedaron claras nuestras necesidades por usted?

- Me gustaría ayudarles, pero me preocupa mi padre, de seguro debe estar buscándome y temo que al no saber nada de mi…

- entiendo, entonces, si hablara con su padre y le explicara nuestra situación, ¿nos ayudaría?

- Dudo que eso sea posible, ni siquiera se que es este lugar, todos visten extraños y usan palabra un poco complicadas, llevo aquí más de dieciséis horas y sigue siendo de noche, acabo de ver un mapa y no es nada parecido a ninguna isla país o continente que haya estudiado alguna vez, todo me resulta complicado.

- Yo me sentiré alagado de contarlo todo acerca de este mundo, pero usted deberá prometer hacer lo que nosotros veamos como lo mejor para su seguridad

- ¿te refieres a mis ropas verdad? –dijo al notar como la mirada del castaño se pasaba por sus atuendos

- No tengo nada en contra –sonrió un poco- peor no creo que sea la adecuada

- Está bien –soltó un suspiro de desánimos y volvió al lugar en el que había dejado a shiba y al resto de las mujeres.

- señorita sakuno!!!! –salto de alegría shiba, preocupada por la idea de que la persona que tenia que cuidar con su vida se hubiese perdido

- tu esposo a acabado convenciéndome

- el joven Syusuke es muy agradable –mostró una enorme sonrisa al comprobar lo muy convincente que era su conyugue

Las mujeres ya habían terminado de vestirla, sus atuendos eran muy diferentes a los que había visto sobre los demás, era un vestido de lino blando que caía como la lluvia, en su cintura una especie de cinturón de pieles blancas le adornaban, y de la misma forma, pieles del mismo color caían sobre sus hombros. Su cabello estaba recogido en una enorme cola de caballo, y una especie de velo cubría su cabeza por la parte a atrás

- Shiba, se que seré un poco imprudente pero…¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-adelante –dijo sonriente la mujer mientras seguía arreglando sus atuendos-

- Syusuke no es tu marido cierto?, creo que no están casados y que lo único que los une es un fuerte cariño, ¿o me equivoco?

El silencio se apodero del lugar, por suerte y las otras mujeres se habían ido y estaban solas, y esa fue una carga menos en la preocupación de shiba.

- creo que su poder de percepción es muy bueno –dijo sin mentir y mostrando una sonrisa de lo más natural- No puedo mentirle, dicen que mentirle a una virgen es el peor pecado, pero pediré por favor que no se lo mencione a nadie- suplico poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella.

-shiba!!!, no hagas eso –la levanto de su incomoda posición- no es necesario que me lo digas, no pensaba decírselo a nadie

- muchas gracias señorita- se lanzo a sakuno con lagrimas en los ojos y así se quedo por un buen rato, luego, continuo con su trabajo, el de vestir a su señora.

Sabes –dijo un poco burlona sakuno- este traje me recuerda mucho a los que usan las mujeres en las ceremonias de casamiento, en mi mundo claro.

- Pues que casualidad, acá hacemos lo mismo –sonrió shiba ante la inocencia de Sakuno—

-espera, creo que no escuche bien, estas insinuándome que este es un vestido de…

-Matrimonio

Se escucho desde el otro lado de la habitación, ambas mujeres miraron hacia la puerta encontrando ahí al apuesto hombre de mirada ambarina dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban.

- te queda perfecto –dijo levantando un poco sus atuendos

- sigo sin entender- dijo sakuno

- usted y mi señor contraerán nupcias antes del amanecer

- algo no me gusta –dijo Ryoma examinando más a fondo las vestimentas- No puedes hacer que le que quede un poco más al cuerpo

- Podría hacerlo, solo si promete controlar su mirada y la d3e sus hombres- respondió shiba.

- por favor, es una niña, solo mírala, ni siquiera sus piernas están bien formadas –dijo mientras levantaba un poco más el vestido que traía puesto sakuno

- señor, no creo que debería hacer eso…

Demasiado tarde, el pequeño baúl de costura de shiba ya estaba sobre la cabeza de ryoma, después, se pudo apreciar una graciosa escena en la que cientos de objetos eran lanzados hacia el joven señor, quien los esquivaba sin resultado alguno.

- trate de controlarse señorita –dijo shiba, que mientras intentaba calmar a sakuno con sus palabras, le pasaba más objetos para que fuesen lanzados a su nada cortes amo.

- Veo que están todos ocupados –dijo entrando la mano derecha de ryoma en el campo de batalla, syusuke- El traje le queda excelente pequeña señorita, pero si sigue lanzando cosas hará que se arrugue.

-puedo hacer una pregunta?, dijo sakuno ahora un poco más calmada

-adelante-dijeron shiba y syusuke mientras levantaban el tiradero

- con quien se supone que me casare, o eso también me lo piensan ocultar hasta que este ya en plena ceremonia

-sentimos no haberle dicho nada, pero si lo hacíamos, temíamos a que se negara

- y como no negarme!!!, no puedo casarme teniendo 15 años

- no se consumaría –dijo shiba- pero es la tradición, los únicos que tienen derecho a tan sagrado compromiso son los gobernantes de cada región y sus respectivas vírgenes, el resto de nosotros solo son conyugues por simple acto de unión.

- y si hago eso, me dirán como regresar a casa?

- Créeme –dijo ryoma susurrándole algo al oído- después que acabe contigo las ganas de regresar a tu mundo habrán desaparecido.

- bueno shiba, creo que tu y yo ya estamos sobrando –sonrió syusuke mientras le habría la puerta a su "esposa" para que ambos salieran y dejaran solos a la "pareja dispareja"

- Estas son nuestras costumbres, y nuestras costumbres son nuestro legado. Espero que nada de esto te incomode- y cogiendo un pedazo de cuero ato las manos de saKuno inmovilizándola por unos segundos, Esto es para que no se te ocurra escapar, hoy por la mañana emprenderemos nuestro viaje, he confirmado que tenemos espías en la corte, y de seguro ya todos los otros reinos sabrán ya de tu existencia, no tardaran en poner a prueba tus capacidades y si les sirves o superas el campo de sus vírgenes, no descansaran hasta conseguirte como señora de sus tierras.

- Intento entenderlos, pero me es un poco imposible- respondió sin gritos o quejas al ver lo seria que se había vuelto la situación. –Pero creo que exageras atándome, aunque decidiera escapar no tendría donde ir y no creo que tu dejes que logre ir lejos

- tan poco me conoces y ya sabes mucho a la vez –dijo mientras jugaba de nuevo con sus cabellos, ahora que ambos estaban recostados sobre una especie de sillón bastante amplio como para que no se sintiesen incómodos.

- te resultan incomodas esas ropas –pregunto ryoma, esta vez un poco más cortes

- ya lograre acostumbrarme

- será solo por la ceremonia, a partir de ahí si usas o no ropa dependerá de lo que quiera o no, y antes de que mal interpretes mis palabras y empieces a lanzarme cosas…

- explícate ¬¬

- nadie tendrá derecho a ver tu rostro excepto yo.

- Por alguna razón eso en vez de tranquilizarme me inquieta.

- tu cabello –dijo mientras acercaba un poco a su cara y aspiraba su aroma- me gusta

Sakuno estaba sonrojada al máximo, es que si no fuese tan guapo, ella ya habría salido huyendo por su actitud, pero lo que decidimos hacer es lo que terminamos haciendo, y la decisión de sakuno ya estaba tomada, ella se quedaría un tiempo más, con él….

……………………………………………………………………..

La ceremonia de bodas fue la cosa más extraña en la que sakuno pudo haber llegado a participar, miles de hombres sudorosos gritaban y bebían licor, derramándolo sobre la nueva ley, n0ombre que se le daba al gobernante y a la virgen cuando estaban juntos, en este caso, a sakuno y a ryoma.

No hubo nada del típico "si acepto" o el más aun típico "yo me opongo" de las bodas a las que sakuno estaba acostumbrada, todo termino para ella cuando le comenzaron a ofrecer licor, obviamente ella se negó a beber esa extraña bebida, pero hombres ebrios son hombres ebrios, de no ser por la autoridad de ryoma sobre todos ellos, ella hubiera acabado borracha.

Poco a poco, ryoma le fue presentando a los protectores del reino del sur, así fue como conoció a los sujetos más apuestos jamás antes vistos, cada uno más atractivo que el otro, unos amables (eiji, oishi, kawamura y momoshiro), otros excéntricos (sadaharu y syusuke, al que ya conocía) y otros algo serios (kaoru y tezuka).

Fue fácil ganarse el respeto de todos en el lugar, lo difícil fue convencer a ryoma de que no le coqueteo a ninguno de ellos, y así fue como el se negó a hacer que permaneciera un minuto más en el lugar y se la llevo consigo a la habitación que les tocaría compartir aquella noche.

-disculpa, ¿ambos dormiremos aquí? –pregunto algo nerviosa sakuno

- no habrá consumación, ya quita esa cara –dijo mientras acomodaba las sabanas de lino, un lujo que no todos se daban debido a que el material base eran las pieles

- y que me voy a poner, esta cosa me queda un poco estrecho

- no debiste comer mucho, ese es tu problema

- fuiste tu quien le dijo a shiba que lo ajustara ¬¬

- si tanto te molesta –dijo mientras sonreía- quítatelo

- te gusta que te avienten cosas no?

- como quieras –dijo alejándose de la cama y recostándose sobre un viejo mueble de apariencia rustica y nada cómodo que estaba en la estancia de la habitación.

- vas a dormir ahí?

- así tu estarás más tranquila.

Pero no lo estaba, hubiese sido diferente que ella le ordenase a las malas dormir ahí, pero era el quien cedía esta vez.

Un ruido la separo de sus pensamientos, extraños animales sobrevolaban el lugar y tras su vuelo, la nieve iba desapareciendo, con un poco de miedo se acerco tímidamente a la venta para observar el lugar, y pudo ver que lo que hace unos momento era nieve, ahora se convertía en arena y tierras secas.

El molesto zumbido que emitían esos extraños animales asustaron a sakuno, que en su vida había visto seres parecidos, retrocedió cuando uno de ellos se acerco demasiado a la ventana, haciéndola tropezar y caer encima de ryoma, que se levanto de inmediato y recibió en brazos a la asustada jovencita.  
Después de tranquilizarla, la llevo a su cama donde se suponía que pasaría la noche, pero el reciente temor por aquellas bestias era más fuerte y lastimosamente la cama quedaba muy cerca de la ventana.

………………………………………

-disculpen que los interrumpa –dijo entrando syusuke, peor nadie respondió, se adentro un poco más en la habitación y vio como ambos yacían dormidos uno junto al otro sobre un estrecho mueble de la forma más armoniosa posible.  
Sakuno descansaba sobre su pecho, y él, reposaba su rostro sobre el de ella, con una hebra de cabellos en su mano y la otra rodeando a la persona que de ahora en adelante le tocaría proteger.

**::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA::::::::**

Fic corto, u.uU lo se, n.n pero actualizado al fin y al cabo no?, Bueno, a pedido de las personas a las que no les puedo adelantar la histo en el cole (mis tomodachis que viven en quito), acá les hago una especie de preview:

- El viaje emprendido se dificulta debido a las discordias entre sakuno y su "nuevo amo"  
- La aparición de un nuevo triangulo amoroso preocupa a la tropa del sur (los de seigaku XD)  
- La persona por la que el grupo es cada vez más unido, es la misma que los esta separando (u.uU adivinen)

**Konomi: **haber si no nos mientes y terminas haciendo otra cosa ¬¬  
**Dolly: **u.u fin del capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**n/dolly:** Hola!!, antes de que comiencen con el fic quiero agradecerles a todas las que me han dejado comentarios y me han mandado sus correos, es muy importante para mi ya que con este fic comencé una especie de nueva etapa (en esa "nueva etapa" entran los fics: miracles, amiga compañera amante, noche de luna, etc….), y como ha tenido buena acogida (no que digan que bruto, que acogida que tuvo el fic de dolly, pero algo es algo, o.o ¿Qué hago hablando como ron damon?)

Espero que me dejen sus opiniones respecto al fic, por que aunque no les responda (u.uUUU etto…) los leo todos n.n ashi que o me dejan comen o me dejan (o.oU bueno…)

* * *

**...:::::AhodollCreations:::::...  
Miracles**

**CAP3: Ann**

Una figura femenina yacía tendida sobre una inmensa cama, rodeada por sabanas de seda y cobertores de lino. Sakuno abrió sus ojos ante los molestos rayos de sol que chocaban con su frágil mejilla, sentándose y mirando alrededor, noto que estaba sola. Su "acompañante" de cuarto ya no estaba con ella, ¿Qué no habían dormido juntos en el viejo mueble?

-tiene usted un sueño muy pesado señorita sakuno –dijo shiba mientras entraba con nuevas ropas entre sus brazos  
- y eso? –pregunto sakuno

- no piensa andar con el traje ceremonial, apuesto que debe ser muy molesto y más ahora que la legión del norte sabe sobre nuestra nueva arma

- arma? –pregunto mientras dejaba que shiba le vistiese –te refieres a mi? –pregunto.

- si, pero no soy yo quien debe explicárselo, vamos –llamo shiba que ya estaba esperándola fuera de la habitación – su desayuno ya esta listo, si no se alimenta bien no podrá protegernos

- shiba –dijo sakuno después de soltar un gran suspiro- Tienes que ponerme al día

- no le entiendo –dijo shiba, que entro de nuevo a la habitación para tomar de la mano a su lenta señora y llevarla al lugar más elegante del castillo, el comedor

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

En una inmensa habitación estaba ryoma junto a los protectores del reino sur, todos sentados alrededor de una rustica mesa con finos bordes de plata. Se trataba de una reunión, estaban decidiendo un plan de guerra o mejor dicho, uno de contraataque..

- ¿crees que saben ya algo de sakuno? –pregunto fuji, con el rostro serio y los ojos bien abiertos

- No vendrían acá si no hubiese algo que les importase, este lugar no tiene ya nada que ofrecer y lo poco que queda no alcanza ni para los aldeanos que lo trabajaron

-Ryoma! –grito eiji mientras entraba alarmando a todos – Es tachibana, viene con sus hombres, y también a traído a ann consigo

- ann?!!!! –el grito fue pronunciado por dos de los hombres que ahí se encontraban, uno era ryoma y el otro, momoshiro

……………………………………………………………………………..  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno estaba junto a rindo, sentada en una mesa, rodeada de los más apetitosos manjares jamás antes vistos, esa mañana shiba le había vestido con una especie de falda totalmente holgada, una especie de trapos que le hacían de blusa y más y más trapos cubrían su parte superior. Definitivamente la moda en ese lugar era un fracaso, pero sakuno supo como arreglárselas y es que quince años viviendo con cuatro hermanos varones y un padre súper descuidado, surtir un par d trapos se había vuelto ya una tradición para las noches después de las "cenas familiares", sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a arreglar lo que serian sus nuevas vestimentas, y los resultados no fueron nada desagradables

- seria usted una buena esposa, señorita sakuno –dijo sonriente shiba al ver el resultado de las casi dos horas cosiendo que paso sakuno

- tuve mucha practica de pequeña –dijo sonriente al verse rodeada de tantos alimentos, pero desvió la mirada hacia unos niños, que veían los manjares como una especie de "novedad"

- ¿ocurre algo? –pregunto shiba- ¿acaso no tienen apetito?

- esta comida…… acaso..

- Todos estaban de acuerdo en que su virgen reciba las mejores atenciones –dijo mientras hacia una señas a las ancianas que custodiaban a los pequeños para que ellos llevaran y no molestaran a su señora

- no, que se queden –dijo sakuno casi en una orden

- será como usted diga – dicho esto, las ancianas llevaron a los niños, que eran cuatro, junto a a la joven, con la mirada en el suelo, las ancianas ordenaron a los menores que hicieran lo mismo, sakuno sin comprender, las detuvo, e invito a los pequeños a sentarse junto a ella

- Me alegro de que nuestra nueva señora tenga un corazón tan bondadoso .-dijo shiba, mientras se retiraba y dejaba a sakuno junto a los pequeños

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kippei y sus hombres habían entrado a la fortaleza del reino sur, una vez dentro, los protectores de este salieron a recibirlos, Ann, que era transportada en una especie de carpa, que era levantada por los hombres de kippei, salto al ver al hombre que tantas cosas le hacia sentir, ryoma echizen.

-Ryoma!!! –grito la chica de cabellos cortos mientras se lanzaba y quedaba guindada de los hombros del sujeto, que ni a abrazarla pudo, ya que su atención estaba dirigida explícitamente al hermano de la joven.

- Kippei!-dijo ryoma, mientras apartaba a Ann de su camino - ¿a que han venido tu y tus hombres?

- tranquilo Ryoma, el reino este y el del sur hicieron una alianza, no tienes por que temer nuestra presencia

- temor no e slo que tengo, solo hice una pregunta

- escuche que este lugar es ahora protegido por los rezos de una virgen, y una muy joven ¿es eso cierto?

- responderé en cuanto me digas de donde se origino aquel rumor

- si fuese un rumor no habría traído a mi hermana y mis hombres hasta este lugar

- si piensan quedarse, olvídenlo, este lugar esta de por si sobre poblado

- puedo verla?

- La ceremonia fue anoche realizada, nadie aparte del jefe del lugar tiene derecho a ver su rostro

- vamos ryoma , déjate de formalidades, ese tipo de cosas déjaselas a nuestros antepasados, Ann se ha criado con todos nosotros y sigue siendo virgen, la más joven, hasta hace una semana

- No se a que viene tanto parloteo

- Tu sabes mejor que nadie ryoma, que una mujer virgen puede conseguir lo que quiera con sus rezos, mi hermana esta creciendo, el próximo año cumplirá los 18, la virgen que ustedes han encontrado no tiene experiencia alguna en la labor, si dejases que Ann le enseñara un poco..

- Quieres que unamos nuestros legados asi de la nada, valla que mi abuelo tenia razon, mientras una virgen permanezca a tu lado, los otros reinos buscaran poseerla o compartir su poder

- esto no es cuestión de quien tiene más poder o no ryoma!!, Esto es la guerra!!!

- Tu y tus hombre pueden quedarse, mientras no se incumban en nuestros asuntos

Dicho esto, ryoma se adentro al castillo, dentro de él tenia mucho que hacer, y tenia mucho que contarle a cierta jovencita que esperaba desde hace tiempo una respuesta a sus preguntas.

-Nos dijeron que el reino este fue atacado –dijo syusuke dirigiéndose al mayor de los tachibana –Ryoma no busca alianza con nadie, pero todos nosotros sabemos lo importante que es el unir fuerzas con gente de mismos ideales, si tu plan de unir ambos legados sigue en pie, tu única esperanza yace en que esa persona logre convencerlo

- no creo que funcione, ann dejo de tener ese efecto en ryoma desde que…

- No me estaba refiriendo a Tu hermana Ann, Kippei

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Shiba, que esta pasando afuera?- dijo sakuno, que mientras jugaba con los niños, había levantado la cabeza hacia la ventana y había visto como más extraños entraban en la fortaleza

- Santo Dios!!! –grito Shiba – Esa mujer esta de regreso

- ¿esa mujer?

- venga conmigo sakuno, la llevare a un lugar donde no corra peligro

- peligro –dijo mientras era agarrada por shiba de la muñeca –shiba, me haces daño –se quejo al ser halada con algo de fuerza –Shiba!!!!

Una mano firme se poso en el hombro de la pelicorto, haciendo que esta se detuviese junto con la menor que llevaba a quien sabe donde, al voltear sus rostros, ambas vieron el ensombrecido gesto de desapruebo de ryoma, respecto al trato que veía recibía sakuno

-que haces saori shiba?

-no permitiré que esa mujer dañe el corazón de la señorita sakuno

- shiba, ni siquiera la conoces

- y no quiero hacerlo, ¿acaso la ceremonia de anoche no significo nada para usted?, es a ella a quien debe proteger!! –grito shiba con un aire de desesperación

-shiba.. –dijo preocupada sakuno, la mujer al ver la expresión de miedo de la chica, la atrajo hacia ella y comenzó a derramar sus lagrimas teniéndola en brazos- Ryoma, ¿Qué esta pasando?

- quédate con shiba, llamare a syusuke para que venga a controlar a su mujer y hagas lo que hagas no salgas de este lugar

- ¿A dónde iría?, dijo sakuno, sonriéndole con ironía mientras calmaba el llanto ahogado de shiba

- deja ya de provocarme, sakuno

- eres tu quien se frustra fácilmente, ryoma

- haz lo que quieras, pero para cuando anochezca y vuelen sobre los cielos las aves del cardo, no seré yo quien te reciba en brazos -Lo último dicho altero mucho el ritmo cardiaco de sakuno, que no alcanzo a devolverle el golpe bajo, por que ryoma ya se había marchado

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Ann, no quiero que causes problemas a Ryoma, has entendido

- si, si, como digas hermano –dijo ann, mientras cepillaba sus cortos cabellos castaños, y se arreglaba la delicada y escasa prenda nocturna

- Ann, no deberías vestir eso aquí, esta no es tu casa y no estamos en la fortaleza de nuestro pueblo

- hermano, ¿Qué no se supone que las vírgenes tenemos que dormir solas?

- si te dejo, de aquí a cónico minutos tendré a ryoma frente mió acusándote de acoso

- hermano, eso no pasará, ya quítate esas ideas de la cabeza y ándate a dormir

- Kamio no esta de acuerdo en que te hayamos traído con nosotros

- Hermano, ya salte de mi cuarto

- como quieras ann, que descanses –dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras el

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Visiones –dijo sorprendida sakuno

- así es –respondió syusuke, mientras ponía un paño húmedo sobre la frente de su "esposa" –Shiba carga con esa responsabilidad desde muy joven, su verdadero dueño (esposo) era el líder de una especie de nación irrealista que se negaba a aceptar la situación nada pacifica de nuestras legiones, su pueblo le siguió hasta el final, ninguno de ellos participo en la guerra que aun nos atormenta, Shiba solo conoció el mundo de paz y armonía que Aritatzu hizo para ella, todo esto es tan nuevo para ella como lo es para ti, pequeña señorita

- Shiba actuó de manera muy extraña hace unos momentos

- lo se, creí que jamás la volvería a ver en un estado como este

- ¿hubo otras veces?

- cuando la encontré, estaba escondida entre las ruinas de lo que fue su antiguo hogar, tenia en brazos a sus hijas, una de ellas tenia más o menos tu edad sakuno

- y… ¿Qué paso con ellas?

- estaban muertas, Shiba las tenia en brazos, alejando sus rostros del cuerpo deforme de su padre que estaba junto a ellas, fue la única sobreviviente

- es terrible- dijo casi de inmediato, pero su rostro no expresaba reacción alguna

- Ryoma no sabe nada de esto, si se enterase del dote de shiba, lo explotaría y haría su vida más infeliz de lo que ya es

- no diré nada –dijo Sakuno, mientras tomaba la mujer que había comenzado a conocer- espero que te recuperes pronto, shiba

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma había entrado a la habitación principal y al no encontrar a sakuno esperándole en la cama, como se suponia que tenia que ser, se molesto bastante, pero no iba a permitir que sus "reacciones" le hiciesen ganar la fama del "dueño celoso" frente a sus hombres, por que según él y líder de guerra, un verdadero hombre no podía tener sentimientos, y peor de ese tipo.

Con un rápido movimiento se quito las vestimentas que cubrían su parte posterior, echándose en la inmensa cama, como recompensa a otro largo y agotador día, una vez incorporado entre las sabanas de lino y seda, ryoma escucho como la puerta se habría, las aves del Cardo ya había pasado, en otras palabras ya había anochecido y lo único que pudo diferenciar era una atractiva silueta femenina.

- sakuno? –dijo sorprendido ryoma, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, en cuestión de segundos ryoma tenia ya a una mujer encima suyo, y una muy atractiva y agraciada según sus manos, que examinaron detalladamente ciertos puntos "calve" según el (y el resto de los hombres ¬.¬)

- Escuche que anoche celebraste la ceremonia con una mujer

- Ann?

- Ryoma –beso descaradamente su boca- era yo quien protegería el reino sur al unirse con el legado de mi hermano, por que no me esperaste

- Tu hermano debió haberte encerrado –dijo mientras la levantaba y sacaba de su habitación

- ryoma!!! –se quejo la joven al ver como detenían sus "actos"

- Parece que te gusta poner en riesgo tu virginidad, si es que aun la tienes

- Mis rezos son los más fuertes y puros, ¿Por qué juraste protección a otra?!!!!

- suficiente-dijo mientras abría la puerta con ann en brazos, del otro lado de la habitación estaba sakuno, que no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

- Es ella cierto!!!!! –grito Ann mientras bajaba de los brazos de Ryoma – Quiero que te quede claro niña –se dirigió molesta a sakuno – Seré yo quien proteja y rece por el reino Sur y7 seré yo quien pertenezca a ryoma has escuchado!!!

**:::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARÄ**

n/ahodoll: good!!, n.n ta más o menos el cap, la parte interesante de la aparicion de Ann se dará en el siguiente capitulo, espero sus comentarios

……………………**..ACLARACION Y DISCULPAS**

u.u últimamente s eme ha dado por arruinarles los buenos papeles a varios personajes de la serie, En el fic "Daddy" kaoru quedo como el malo de la película, y ahora en "miracles" Ann queda como la villana, ne!!!, pero esto se recompensa, ya comencé mi primer MOMO-ANN obviamente con RYOSAKU encima, n.n también hice un Ryoma-Sakuno-Kaoru-Eiji, pero ese esta solo en manga (u.uU solo dibujos, aun no le paso los dialogos) n.n asi que eso recompensa lo que les hice n.n (Y.Y gomen fans de Ann T.T)


	4. Chapter 4

**n/ahodoll:** despues d eduros examenes ya estopy de regreso nOn, esperen muy pronto Juego de gemelos y decri te amoi nbo custa nada (futuros Cap up!!!)

Saben o.o ultimamente me ha dado por cambiar mis pasatiempor, ahora veo la ww (lucha libre XD) n.nU y lo peor de todo es que me parece interesante XD, ya me espero al proximo sabado para ver que paso con CENA (un luchador ), Y.Y nop tengo cable, y ya pedir el direc tv, SOLO para ver ese vendito programa Y.Y algo que no hice ni por The prince of tennis, o.o pero para que, si ya mismo termino de comprame la serie (15 capirtulos a $1 XD) n.n

* * *

**...:::::AhodollCreations::::...  
Miracles**

Cap4: Primer round, Ann vs Sakuno (XD)

- Es ella cierto!!!!! –grito Ann mientras bajaba de los brazos de Ryoma – Quiero que te quede claro niña –se dirigió molesta a sakuno – Seré yo quien proteja y rece por el reino Sur y7 seré yo quien pertenezca a ryoma has escuchado!!!

Sakuno estuvo a punto de responder a la "amenaza" de la chica que aun no conocía, pero el grito desesperado de shiba la alerto haciendo que su mirada voltearse, solo para encontrarse con la desagradable escena que la lleno de espanto. Era shiba que traía una especie de lanza en sus manos, tras otro grito la mujer se lanzo hacia Ann, provocando en esta un gemido de pánico.  
Ann corrió a los brazos de ryoma, quien la puso tras el y enfrento a la frenética mujer que tenia en frente, para el fue fácil quitarle el arma que traía consigo, pero su resistencia era más de lo que el esperaba y por obvias razones no se atrevería a lastimar a la mujer de su amigo y guerrero syusuke

- Ann!!!! –grito kippei, el hermano mayor de la virgen del reino este

- kippei, llévate contigo a Ann –dijo ryoma, que seguía forcejando con Shiba  
Muchos hombres salieron en defensa de su señor ryoma y otros más, esta vez guerreros del reino este, estaban dispuestos incluso a matar a la mujer que amenazaba con la seguridad de su virgen.

Sakuno miro horrorizada como intentaban detener a shiba de una manera nada cortes ni razonable, que se creían esos sujetos, Shiba era una mujer, igual que la persona que intentaban proteger, acaso en ese lugar no existía la palabra "igualdad", tanto pensar la desespero, y más cuando uno de los extraños lanzo un fuerte golpe en el vientre de shiba, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor.

- BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se escucho el fritar de sakuno, que no solo retumbo por todo el pasillo, sino que también mando volando, literalmente, a todo el que rodeaba a la mujer que tan amable fue con ella.

Ryoma no lo podía creer ¿era ese el poder que tenían las vírgenes?

-Shiba!!, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo sakuno, que estaba ya junto a su amiga

-SHIBA!!!!! –grito horrorizado Syusuke, que aun no sabia nada de lo sucedido

- esa mujer –dijo Ann dirigiendo una mirada de resentimiento a sakuno – maldita –se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, que aun no lograba aceptar que otra persona tuviese su don

- Detente Ann- dijo Kippei al ver como su hermana susurraba una especie de conjuro, Ryoma no tardo en darse cuenta y su primera reacción fue sujetar la mano derecha de Ann, que se movía acorde a sus palabras

- Que intentas hacer Ann –dijo ryoma serio, haciendo que a Ann se le helase la sangre

- muy tarde ryoma – con un solo movimiento de su mano, mando a sakuno hacia el otro lado de los extensos pasillos, provocándole un fuerte golpe contra la pared

Tanto kippei, como Ryoma, al igual que el resto de hombres que ahí se encontraban, se sorprendieron al ver la actitud de la virgen de cabellos cortos y naranjas.  
Ryoma fue corriendo al lugar en el que estaba tendida sakuno, había pasado tanto en unos pocos instantes, los gritos de shiba se hacían cada vez más fuertes, las llamadas de atención de kippei hacia Ann, los murmullos de los que se habían aglomerado, todo ese ruido le molestaba, deseaba tanto que se callaran, deseaba tanto que alguien le dijera que sakuno estaba bien, deseaba tanto que la sangre que salía de su cabeza y despeinaba sus cabellos rojizos desapareciera, deseaba, pero nada ocurría….

A la mañana siguiente, sakuno despertó viéndose rodeada de los mismos lujos que desde hace día le acompañaban al amanecer, sintió como su mano era tomada por otra un poco más gruesa, era Ryoma, que se había quedado con ella velándola toda la noche, pero incluso al guerrero más fuerte le es imposible lidiar con el sueño y el cansancio y este no era la excepción. Ryoma había amanecido con su cabeza apoyada en la bultosa cama en la que ella dormía.

- has despertado –Entro Ann por la puerta, trayendo consigo una bandeja con lo que parecía ser su desayuno. Sakuno se sentó rápidamente y cobijo intentando protegerse vanamente con las sabanas que le rodeaban

- no te haré nada –suspiro la peli naranja- mi hermano me ha mandado a pedirte disculpas, mi actitud de anoche no fue la correcta y lo admito, lastimarte no era la solución

- en serio? ¬¬

-Pero de todas formas no me arrepiento de lo que dije, sakuno, el reino sur me pertenece, con todo lo que este implique, incluyéndolo a el –señalo a ryoma

- no comprendo tu actitud, peor en todo caso no es a mi a la que tienes que decirle todo eso, yo no soy nadie para decidir por las demás personas y si él quiere estar contigo, pues adelante, no veo un cabo atándolo a mi ¿y tu?

- me alegra que lo comprendieras, después de todo es notoria la diferencia entre nosotras

- de eso no hay duda señorita……

- Ann, ann tachibana, la virgen señora del este y futura señora Echizen

Sus ultimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, ¿futura señora echizen?, que se creía, ¿la única curvilínea de la habitación?, o que, ¿pensaba que le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles?

- Espero que de lo mejor de sui, señorita Ann, por que no pienso permitirlo

Sakuno se levanto de la cama y arreglo su cabello que estaba un poco húmedo debido a las atenciones que la noche anterior recibió su herida, dio unos pasos hacia donde ryoma descansaba y se arrodilló junto a el, rodeándolo con sus finos brazos y sonriendo hacia Ann como indicio a una guerra en la que solo ambas se verían involucradas.

- maldita perra –dijo por lo bajo Ann y sin pensarlo dos veces tiro lo que traía en manos, despertando concientemente a ryoma.

- Pero que…. . Ann-dijo mirando a la mujer saliendo del cuarto- ¿Qué paso?

- nada –se levanto de igual forma sakuno –creo que vino a buscarte, ya sabes, para terminar lo que anoche dejaron inconcluso

- que?..., espera, espera, espera –sonrió a gusto de la actitud de su acompañante- eso te lo dijo Ann o es algo que supones

- es algo plenamente obvio para cualquiera con facultades mentales en buen estado

- yo diría que más bien es algo que te molesta y perturba señorita- Ryoma rodeo la cintura de sakuno, atrayéndola cada vez más a él y mientras agarraba su rostros y lo acercaba al suyo dijo:

- ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que tuvieras cuidado al entregar tu corazón a un hombre?

- lo recuerdo perfectamente –respondió sin mirarle a los ojos, pero el le obligo a hacerlo

- bueno, pues eso me incluye a mi –ryoma dio un beso en su frente y salio de la habitación, dejando a sakuno más confundida que nunca.

Esa mañana no vio a Shiba por ninguna parte, pregunto a las ancianas que la custodiaban y no supieron darle respuestas, syusuke tampoco la había ido a visitar y ryoma de seguro estaba con su amante, según sakuno, Ann.

- que aburrido –dijo mientras dejaba el cepillo que le había entretenido por largo rato- no sirve de nada cepillarlo si no me baño antes –se quejo consigo misma, refiriéndose al trato que su cabello recibía últimamente

- entonces toma uno

- si, pero no sirve de nada sin un buen shampoo y aquí o hay ningu……….- sakuno volteo para ver con quien hablaba y se encontró con un apuesto chico que subía por su ventana. Era alto, esbelto y con apariencia dócil

- ¿Qué es shampoo? –dijo ahora cerca de sakuno

- ¿Quién eres tu?

- que extraña, nadie nunca me respondió una pregunta con otra, bueno, mi no9mbre es eiji, eiji kunimitsu –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y besaba su mano- es un placer conocer a nuestra nueva virgen

- ya nos habíamos visto antes cierto? –sonrió sakuno al ver en eiji a una buena persona

- si, en la ceremonia nos vimos, pero no alcance a cruzar palabras con usted

- no, por favor, dime sakuno

- igualmente, puedes decirme eiji – y tomando su mano de nuevo la volvió a besar- querida sakuno…

- he hablado con ann y……- Ryoma se quedo atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían, era ese tal eiji, un buen guerrero, pero también el más pícaro y mujeriego sobre la faz de la tierra, hacia suya cuanta hermosa mujer se le cruzaba, ya había oído antes que varias de las mujeres de sus hombres tenían hijos de cabellos rojizos, sin que sus esposos "actuasen" ahora ya sabia la razón.

- echizen ryoma, espero que no te moleste mi intromisión, pero en verdad necesitaba conocer a nuestra señora, es muy hermosa

- si, lo es… -dijo mirando a sakuno, pero de una forma amenazante- pero te recuerdo, Eiji, que soy yo el único que puede admirar su belleza

- si, ya me habían dicho que entre los votos de nupcias, prácticamente te adueñaste de ella, en todo el sentido de la palabra

- pues te dijeron bien, ahora si me permites, necesito hablar con ella a solas, y de paso quedas advertido, nadie más que yo puede tocarlas, las entendido

- fuerte y claro- Eiji salio por la ventana y de un solo salto y sin quedar herido, termino en la parte baja del castillo, provocando sorpresa y admiración en sakuno, reacción que molesto bastante al señor del lugar

- cuando termines de mirar por la ventana, rogare que me prestes atención

- lo has visto, es increíble

- sakuno!!!!!!

- lo siento, decías algo?

- Ann te enseñara lo que debes hacer en batalla, y te enseñara bien, comienzan antes del anochecer, ¿entendido?

- ni loca me junto con esa chica, ¿que no viste lo que hizo anoche?

- ya te ha pedido disculpas

- me ha declarado la guerra, ryoma, y no pidas más detalles por que no pienso decirte nada más

- no lo haré, pero si pediré que aceptes su ayuda, además es tu deber

- un deber no es nada ante un derecho, y exijo que se respete mi derecho de libre albedrío

- a veces dices palabras que no entiendo kaelhagt

- igual tu

- escuche que buscabas a shiba

- si, opero no me cambies el tema

- shiba esta con syusuke, el se encargara de ella hasta que se recupere, toma –dijo extendiéndole un bulto- me ha dicho que te lo entregue

- ¿Qué es?

- son tus cosas, ya sabes, las extrañas ropas con las que viniste

- ¿y esto? –sakuno había abierto el bulto y entre sus ropas, encontró la medalla que recibió por parte de su amiga el día de su cumpleaños

- no lo se, son tus cosas –ryoma se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacarse sus botas y toda prenda que le resultase molesta

- no recuerdo habérmelo puesto. Sabes, esto me lo dio mi mejor amiga –intento ponérselo tomoka osakada

- ya veo –se paro y le ayudo con la medalla – ¿así esta bien? –dijo después de habérselo puesto

- si, gracias –sakuno sintio ser rodeada nuevamente por sus fuertes brazos, y también como su rostro se perdia en sus cabellos, muy cerca de su cuello

- tenia ganas de hacer esto, espero que no te moleste

- para nada –sonrió- pero espero que no se haga costumbre…

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Próximo capitulo, ann engaña a sakuno y la pone en grave peligro

Ahora, si se preguntas si esa medalla tiene algo que ver con el lugar, pues no tengo idea u.u (aun no lo decido XD)

Tomoka si aparecerá y complicara las cosas y mucho, obvio, es tomoka ¬¬

Ah!!!!, les aviso, a las que se volvieron fanáticas de las novelas adaptadas, se creo un sitio para eso, y yo ayudo n.n, se llama RyoSakuAdicted, es del ryosaku fan, pero separado, creo que vendría siendo la extensión #3, por que la primera es el de fics y arts, y la segunda es la de los mangas traducidos no?  
. gomen, es que hace años que no participo, n.n igual, acá todas pueden venir, o.o imagínense, hasta yo quede vetada T.T me costo mucho volver y recuperar mi lugar, peor ahora toy bien nOn

El link es groups.../RyoSakuAdicted/….. (/o.o pero aun esta en construccion asi que no lo visiten)


	5. Chapter 5

**n/ahodoll:** gomen por no ponerle ganas a las contis que hago, pero es lo más que puedo por ahora (no se que me consumió ,pero ya no soy igual que antes)

**Konomi:** ¬¬ nada te ha consumido, u.u eso se llama "pereza"  
**Dolly:** o.O  
**Konomi:** AH!!, perdoname, ¬¬ lo que quise decir que eras una baga, inútil, poco responsable e inservible, pero bueno, eso ustedes ya lo sabian. Y como esta chik no pone **_disclaimer_**, lo pondre yo: Prince of tenis me pertenece a mi, takeshi konomi, asi que no demanden a esta mocosa, ella al igual que el resto de ustedes puede fantasear con sus ideas de "ryosaku" en mi obra, the prince of tennis, en la que por cierto, nunk jamas habra algo de eso, por que saben que: es un SHONEN!!!!!, ¬¬ niñas rosaditas  
**Dolly:** u.ú mejor lean el fic

* * *

**...::::DoririCreations::::...  
Miracles**

**Cap5:** Nurias

-Ryoma, puedo hacerte una pregunta- dijo sakuno, mientras tiraba tímidamente de las ropas del señor de las tierras del sur

- dime – dijo ryoma, que al voltear a verle, vio la pose inocente que la virgen de sus tierras había adoptado.

- ¿Por qué no hay más vírgenes?, he visto a muchas mujeres por el lugar y….

- ¿En verdad no lo sabes? –Interrumpió Ann, quien iba alado de ryoma, en el inmenso transporte en el que estaban trasladándose –Las mujeres no pueden engendrar niñas, eso hasta yo lo se- respondió, mientras la miraba con total desaprobación.

- ¿entonces, de donde salieron ellas?- pregunto sin darle importancia al nada agradable trato que recibía de esa extraña mujer

- Bueno, pues….. –hablo en tono nervioso- ¡ Yo que se!, no son cosas que gente como tu deba…

- Ann! –llamo su hermano- si no te tranquilizas haré que viajes con nosotros – dijo mientras se acercaba en otra de las extrañas cosas en las que viajaban. –Disculpa a mi hermana- se dirigió kippei a Sakuno- desde que era una niña se ha obsesionado con ryoma, y en estos mismos instantes te considera una enemiga

- Hermano!!!- Se quejo Ann, para después gritar junto a sakuno, debido al tremendo brinco que dio su transporte.

- Momoshiro!!!! –llamo ryoma en tono de disgusto a la persona que conducía, Momoshiro Takashi, que era también uno de los guerreros responsables por la seguridad de su nueva señora.

- No he sido yo!! –se disculpo- Más adelante hay marcas de guerra, no creo que quieras que las señoritas vean ese espectáculo.

- ¿Marcas de Guerra? –pregunto la inocente sakuno.

- ¿Qué no puedes dejar de hacer pregón….- No termino de regañar Sakuno y comenzó a reír al ver como casi caía por una de las ventanas al asomarse a ver alrededor

- Intentas matarte!!!! –grito ryoma, apenas alcanzando a sostenerla dentro de la carrocería

- Oye!!, no hagas eso –se quejaba al ver como las manos del joven impedía que viese el lugar

- Sakuno!! –grito esta vez más molesto – Vas a caer y esta vez no ire a ayudarte –dijo después de haberla levantado en brazos y puesto junto a ann, saliendo el del lugar y cerrando con algo que parecía un seguro

- ¿Nos ha encerrado?!!!! –se quejo la pelirroja - ¿Pero quien se cree?!!

- Causas muchos problemas niña –la atrajo hacia ella, halándola bruscamente de sus largos cabellos que eran trenzados diariamente por las gentiles manos de shiba

- Me haces daño –se quejo débilmente

- no me digas…. –hablo en su oído- lo hiciste apropósito, el que ryoma fuera a salvarte de esa caída cierto –grito- ¡Lo planeas todo verdad?!!!!!

Ann lanzo a Sakuno fuertemente, ella se quejo, pero ya se había acostumbrado. Siempre, desde que Ryoma le obligo a aprender las sorprendentes técnicas que Ann manejaba con facilidad, llegaba maltratada. Esa chica de cabellos cortos y naranjas abusaba del poder que ryoma había puesto sobre ella.

Sakuno, que gracias a otro de los golpes de Ann, fue a caer contra la puerta de aquella rara carroza. La puerta al parecer era débil y no sostuvo mucho tiempo el peso de la chica, cayendo junto con ella hacia fuera.

- maldita seas, Sakuno!!!! –grito Ryoma

- Sakuno, que ante esa voz reaccionaba con temor, se levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a ver algo de lo que pasaba. Ese lugar estaba lleno de soldados, todos mutilados y despedazados cruelmente. La joven llevo ambas manos a su rostro, abriendo cada vez más sus rojos ojos e intentando convencerse de que lo que veía era solo producto de su imaginación.

-Te dije que te quedaras dentro, y valla forma en la que saliste!! – dijo esta vez un poco más amable, comprendiendo el pánico que en esos momentos ella debía sentir.

De una forma muy tierna, el la cubrió con su larga y obscura capa negra, le hizo voltearse y la alejo del lugar, llevándola consigo y apegándola hacia si mismo.

Ann, que lo había visto todo, tubo que tragarse un grito de odio y desesperación.

- ¿Lo has visto?!! –dijo ann a su hermano – Esa chica lo ha planeado todo!!, Ahora mismo debe estar engatusando a Ryoma, ya debe haberle dado quejas de mi!!!!!

- Por que haría algo así, ¿tu no le habrás hecho algo, verdad?

- por….por supuesto que no!!, ahora, sácame de aquí y llévame con ellos

- salta tu misma, sakuno no se lastimo después de que tu la lanzaste – regaño su hermano, mirándola con severidad- por que habría de pasarte algo a ti –termino, para luego alejarse y dejar a su hermana más picada que antes.

Sakuno alcanzo a escuhar sobre lo que había pasado. Al parecer el reino norte se había enfrentado a algo a lo que llamaban nurias, muchos de ellos murieron y eso pareció alegrar a ryoma y a los guerreros de ambos reinos, sur y este. Vio como hombres de ambos reinos golpeaban y derramaban licor sobre un pobre hombre que milagrosamente seguía con vida. Ese hombre fue uno de los atacados en batalla, lo que significaba que era del reino norte, el bando contrario al que pertenecía.

Sin que nadie le siguiese o diese cuanta que se alejaba, Sakuno se acerco al lugar y termino de ver la cruel forma en la que maltrataban al pobre hombre. Los subordinados abrieron paso a su joven virgen, quien tenia su vista fija en el moribundo. Este, al ver que la virgen de sus enemigos se acercaba, comenzó a quejarse, intentando gritar y revolviéndose entre la arena.

- Esta es nuestra virgen – dijo uno de los subordinados al moribundo –sabes, ella acabara con tu sufrimiento, escoria –dijo después de escupirle

- ¿No vas a matarlo? – dijo Ann – Es el enemigo. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es acabar con su inútil vida, pon en practica lo que te enseñe – dijo tomoka, mientras pateaba a aquel sujeto.

- No hagas eso!!! –grito sakuno, para luego hacer un movimiento con su mano e inmovilizar la pierna con la que Ann maltrataba al moribundo.

Sakuno, se acerco al maltratado y este con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intento arrastrarse y alejarse del lugar. Sus grotescas y espesas ropas no permitían verle el rostro, pero su apariencia no parecía ser la de un hombre mayor, mas bien parecía…..

- un niño –dijo sakuno- ven, no te haré daño –dijo mientras extendía una de sus manos. Cuando la moribunda figura alzo su rostro, sakuno lo comprobó, era tan solo un niño lo que Ann y aquellos subordinados estaba maltratando.

La criatura de no más de doce años cayo rendido, sakuno, seguida por la mirada de todos los que se habían aglomerado, cogio al pequeño y lo puso sobre sus piernas, quitándole completamente el casco que por su tamaño, debía ser de su padre. El pequeño abrió los ojos, y al ver el hermoso rostro de la chica, y al sentir como era acomodado en ella, sonrió mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas, para luego desmayarse encima suyo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –dijo kippei con reprimendas a sus hombres  
- Hermano!!, esta chica, se niega a cumplir como señora. No ha querido deshacerse de la escoria que el reino norte ha mandado, de seguro, para atacarnos

Kippei, que en esos momentos se acerco para decirle algo a la joven respecto a su "rebelde actitud" fue detenido por una extraña criatura y lo siguiente que escucho fue el grito de todos los ahí presentes nombrando a aquel grotesco animal, una Nuria

**:::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Gomen si quedo aburrido, u.uU justo ahora me doy cuenta que esto no va para prince of tennis, bueno, le va solo si te gusta sakuno como protagonista, n.n

Gracias a todas las personas que me apoyan con este fic y dejaron palabras de aliento en sus coments gracias también a las que fueron francas y dijeron lo que pensaban (la etapa depresiva por eso paso hace años, u.uU así que no es por eso que deje de escribir).

Prometo que habrá más celos un poco más adelante, y esta vez por parte de Ryoma XD. n.n Gracias de nuevo a todas las que me apoyan con este fic, prometo mejorar en el próximo.

**Saludos a**: mi lectora favorita, la única por la que escribo y continuo mis fan fictions: Tú n.n, así que más te vale que me dejes un comentario


	6. Kintaro

**n/ahodoll: **See, ya me di cuenta que de Prince of tennis no hay casi nada, pero como dije en un principio, la idea en este fic es que Sakuno Ryusaki sea la protagonista n.n  
De todos los animes El RyoSaku es mi pareja favorita, y siendo asi, Sakuno es mi personaje femenino favorito. Me identifico mucho con ella ya que he llegado a perderme muy cerca de mi casa Y.Y, y no cuando era niña, cosas como esa me siguen pasando  
**RECOMENDACIÓN: **se que no actualizo constantemente nada, asi que si ya se olvidaron la trama de este fic, es preferible que revisen los anteriores capítulos. Hasta la misma autora tubo que hacerlo (yo XD)

* * *

**...::::DollyCreations::::...  
Miracles **

**Capitulo 6:** Kintaro

Ambos ejércitos, este y sur, tomaron una postura defensiva. Aquellos seres llamados Nurias eran realmente grotescos. Su apariencia era la de enormes masas de pelo blanco-plata. No se podía distinguir nada más, a excepción de sus enormes colmillos, cosa que no ayudaba mucho puesto que intimidaba mucho a los soldados.

–Sakuno!?gritó Ryoma, que vio como una de esas desagradables criaturas daba un enorme salto que daba a suponer su aterrizaje justo encima de la chica? apártate de ahí?volvió a gritar, solo que innecesariamente ya que estaba junto a ella, levantándola consigo, cargando también al chico que ella habia decidido proteger

–detrás de tí–dijo asustada la joven, que veía como "Nurias en miniatura" se acercaban para atacar desde atrás.

Aunque el tamaño era mucho menor al de los enormes monstruos que les atacaban desde antes, estos seguían teniendo tamaño y fuerza considerable. Cuando una de esas cosas intento atacar a Ryoma, Sakuno pudo ver que su tamaño alcanzaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura del guerrero.

—ve con momoshiro— dijo dejándola en el suelo, y casi lanzando al pelirrojo que consideraba un estorbo.

—Si —dijo, pero lo que hizo fue agacharse y coger al pelirrojo.

—Vete!!, ahora! —gritó, casi desesperado, intentando quitarse de encima a la bestia.

Sakuno asi lo hizo. Momoshiro la escolto junto con soldados mesclados, tanto del este como del sur. Estos la llevaron dentro de uno de las extrañas carrosas que los transportaban.  
Una vez dentro, momoshiro tumbo al joven pelirrojo en un asiento que daba frente donde Sakuno ahora estaba.

—Bien hecho —dijo momoshiro. Sakuno no entendió a que se refería exactamente, y lo olvido de inmediato cuando el joven herido gimió a causa del dolor.

—¿Dónde te duele? —preguntó angustiada— tal vez no entienda mucho sobre las técnicas de como atacar que Ann intento enseñarme, pero aprendí muy bien las técnicas senatorias de Shiba? afirmó muy animada mientras juntaba sus manos, extendiéndolas junto a él —¿y bien?

—¿Por qué me ayudas?— pregunto, abriendo solo un ojo y teniendo el otro cerrado a causa de las heridas en sus mejillas.

—Comencemos por esas— suspiro—¿fueron las que esos idiotas te hicieron hace poco cierto?

—Hablar mal del ejercito de tu señor no esta nada bien—se burlo un poco—¿También te retiene a la fuerza? —se animo a preguntar.

—¿a la fuerza? —preguntó, cometiendo el más grave error mientras se conjuraba el hechizo sanatorio, distraerse.

De las manos de Sakuno comenzaron a salir chispas, el chico gritó, alterando más a Sakuno y haciendo que está también gritase.

Ahora ambos gritaban. Las extrañas chispas eran ahora rayos, grandes rayos azules, y no dejaban de salir, al contrario, cada vez se hacia más grandes.

—Aleja tus manos de aquí! —gritó asustado el chico.

—¿Y donde se supone que valla? —gritó igual de asustada Sakuno.

El chico, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, logro abrir la puerta que los encerraba e indico con el rostro a Sakuno que saliera del lugar.

— esta lo intento, pero aun le dolía la caída que había tenido desde el mismo lugar.  
Ayudada por el chico, está salto, trayendo al joven consigo.

—perdón!!! —se disculpo alejando los rayos de ella y del chico

—No te sale una . ¿cierto?

Momoshiro, que había visto como ambos caían de la carroza, se acerco y se asusto un poco al ver lo que Sakuno tenia en sus manos. Distraído por aquello, no vio como una de esas Nurias se acercaba. Por suerte los reflejos de ese musculoso soldado eran perfectos. Atravesó a la bestia con su enorme espada y la retorció una vez dentro.

Sakuno lo vio todo. Una gran salpicadura de sangre se dirigió a ellos. Aturdida no alcanzo ni a pestañear.

El chico herido que seguía a su lado la aparto, evitando que la salpicadura roja manchara la hermosa prenda de sedas y lino blanco que traía. Aun asi, su rostro cargo con parte de aquel viscoso liquido rojo.

—¿Estan bien? —preguntó momoshiro. Esta vez asegurándose que ninguna de esas cosas los asecharan.

El pelirrojo, que no conocía a aquel sujeto, se escondió tras la chica que parecía aun perdida en las imágenes que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Sakuno? —insistió Momoshiro

—Es..estoy bien—tartamudeo. Cosa que preocupo mucho al guerrero.

—Entren a la carroza—ordenó.

El pelirrojo iba a decir algo respecto a los extraños rayos, pero cuando dirigió la mirada a las manos de la chica de largas trenzas, vio que estas ya no emanaban nada extraño.

— Te …. ¿Te afecto lo que viste? —pregunto el pelirrojo.

— un poco— sonrió Sakuno. —y.. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—kintaro—sonrió. Dejando ver una sonrisa que la hubiera matado si tuviera…

—¿Cuántos años tienes, kintaro?—pregunto ella

—Trece— volvió a sonreir

—Ah.. —Esa sonrisa la hubiera matado si tuviese dos años menos.

— tu nombre es Sakuno—afirmo en vez de preguntar.

—Asi es. Dime kintaro— Fueron esos los seres que te atacaron?

—Si. Mi hermano mandó parte de su ejercito a limpiar esta zona. Pero no contábamos con la enorme cantidad de nurias que nos esperaban

—"su ejercito"- preguntó

—Si. Mi hermano es el señor del norte. Pero no le digas a nadie— se acerco poniendo sus dedos índice y medio en sus labios— Si se enteran de lo que soy querrán matarme. Y si mantienes esto en secreto te juraré lealtad. A ti y al reino que sirves. Por cierto, ¿virgen de que reino eres?

—se supone que del Sur—susurro

–¿Se supone?–pregunto kintaro

–Pero… No hubiese sido menos tedioso para ti no haberme contado nada. Me refiero a lo del juramento.

– Esta bien!!!, era una excusa?dijo rehuyendo a la mirada de Sakuno

– ¿excusa para que?

– Mi hermano. Me trata como a un niño – dijo. Sakuno tocio –tu también?!!!!–No!!, yo no he dicho nada–Bueno, Sakuno. ¿Me aceptas como protector?–si… supongo.

Kintaro sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego ambos se sonreían el uno al otro. Pero valla momento para darse sonrisas encantadoras. Ryoma, que había visto como ambos caían, se había preocupado, y ahora estaba ahí, viendo la idiotizada mirada de Kintarou hacia SU pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Estas bien? –entro en la extraña carrosa ignorando la presencia del chico al que sus soldados llamaron como "escoria"

-Lo estoy. –Dijo recibiendo su abrazo como algo realmente satisfactorio. – Que está pasando fuera?

- Estamos Limpiando el Lugar. Al parecer hemos demostrados ser mejores que los sucios guerreros del Norte. ¿Qué es lo que te han visto hacer antes? –dijo apretándola más a su cuerpo, saboreando con su nariz el cálido aroma a rosas y lavanda que su cabello y cuerpo despedían.

- Shiba fue quien me lo enseño – sonrió mirándole al rostro, lo que le costo inclinarse un poco y romper el intimo contacto. - ¿Dejarás que kintarou se quede con nosotros cierto?

- ¿Kintarou?

- SI, el niño que esta tras tuyo. Le prometí que estaría a salvo de tus malvados soldados.

- ¿Acusas de malvados al pueblo que te venera y protege? – preguntó más divertido que molesto

- Pues de la manera en la que "ayudaron" a mi nuevo amigo… SI!

- Haré que Momoshiro le busque trabajo con los **Galtos.**

- ¿Los que?

- Las bestias que halan de esto en lo que has estado viajando todo este tiempo.

- Ah!, los caballos dragones.

- ¿Dra qué? – preguntaron Kintarou y Ryoma a la Vez. Este ultimo se mostro un tanto molesto de la enorme falta de respeto que presentaba el hablar frente a alguien como el sin permiso, tomando en cuenta que el ahora era una especie de lacayo.

- Olvídenlo. Yo estoy mejor sin entender esto y ustedes mejor sin entender aquello.

- Limpio!! –Grito Momoshiro, que de un solo movimiento había conseguido entrar en la protección de la carrosa.

- Bien. Que todos recojan las armas de los que perecieron. Y con las armas, me refiero a todas. Tomen también la de los sucios del Norte.

- Ryoma! – se quejo Sakuno, alejándose brusca y resentidamente de sus brazos.

- Felicita a los soldados –siguió Ryoma, ignorando el puchero de Sakuno

- A Eiji kikumaru querrás decir. El ha sido el término con más Nurias que nadie. Incluso batió mi ultimo record.

- Bien, hazle saber mi opinión al respecto.

- Sabes que la merecida recompensa es una cena de una altura como la tuya.

- No con Sakuno aquí.

- Valla! –bufo Momoshiro- Creí que también mencionarías a la loca de Ann.

- Takeshi, respeta a la virgen de nuestros aliados. Ella es quien ha bendecido y purificado la batalla de hoy.

- Y también eso amerita una recompensa. –respondió, pero luego se arrepintió de su comentario al ver como se tensaba la frágil cosita que aun era retenida por los brazos de su señor.

- gatito – sonrió Momoshiro

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ryoma

- a… na.. Nada. –se sonrojó- Solo pensaba en voz alta.

- Pues deja de hacerlo. Necesito que lleves a este mocoso a hacer algo productivo., y mira que nadie intente pasarse de listo con el

- ¿El Señor del Sur protegiendo a un Soldado Norte?

- ordenes de la señorita –dijo mientras sonreía a la pequeña que hacia esfuerzos por zafarse de su abrazo

Kintarou, que veía la manera en la que Sakuno era retenida, no pudo hacer nada más que apretar fuertemente los puños, a tal punto que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estuvo a punto de estallar su cólera cuando escucho la palabra "Mocoso", pero se retuvo. Se dijo a si mismo que si quería mantener a salvo a Sakuno, debería soportar cosas incluso peores. Todo con tal de proteger a su Galia.

- Si lo que quiere el Señor es mantener a salvo al chico, recomiendo que no lo aparte de su vista. Afuera corre peligro de muerte. Es un chico cara bonita y estamos escasos de mujeres. Sabes lo terrible que seria mandarlo con los perros de tu ejercito.

- Se lo que quiero, y quiero que lo alejes d este lugar.

- No, No lo harás – intervino Sakuno, esta vez liberándose por completo de su cómoda prisión.

- Siéntate Sakuno. He ordenado partir lo más rápido posible. Es solo cuestión de Segundos para que los Galtos comiencen a tirar de estas cosas.

- hago lo que quieras, pero Kintarou se queda. El es….. er….. oficialmente mi…… hermanito!. Si, lo declaro como mi nuevo hermano. Uno más para la lista, y esta vez es pelirrojo, como yo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo esta vez algo molesto al ver como Sakuno protegía al niño casi hombre que ella había rodeado con sus brazos desde atrás, haciendo un protector gancho de cuello.

- Lo que escuchaste. He visto películas en las que las reinas dan títulos solo por que si a quien quiera que ellas quieran.

- Tu no eres una Reina, Sakuno.

- Igual. Ahora mismo harás que le cambien las ropas. Las que trae están muy sucias. He curado parte de sus heridas, pero igual quiero que Shiba le revise.

- Ajá. Y yo sigo todas tus ordenes.

- gracias –sonrió Sakuno.

- era un sarcasmo. Y tu, aléjate rápido de el. Es peligroso.

- No, no lo es. Tiene 13, dos años menor que yo. ¿No es lindo que yo sea la mayor o por un rato?. Aunque sea de mentiras. Kintarou será mi protegido desde ahora.

- ¿No querrás decir tu mascota?

- ¿Se puede?

- prefiero que se comente que le tienes como a un perro de mascota, a que se diga que le has nombrado como tu hermano.

- Bien. ¿te molesta que te digan mi mascota? –pregunto Sakuno a Kintarou, que por extrañas razones parecía tener el rostro algo colorado.

- Si es lo más conveniente para usted, hare lo que me ordene –fingió respeto

- bien.

-Valla que eres manejable –boto Momoshiro una estridente carcajada.

- Silencio!! –gritó y salto molesto de la carrosa.

- Consíguele ropas. Yo estaré fuera un rato.

- Bien hecho pequeña gatita – Sonrió Momoshiro a Sakuno. – Vas muy Bien. Falta poco para terminar de ablandarle.

- ¿Gatita?

- Una broma personal. Nada ofensivo pequeña señorita. –volvió a reír. – Iré a traerle ropas a tu nueva mascota. e Intenta alejarte un poco de él. El pobre se esta acalorando, y no necesariamente por el sol.

- ¿eh? –

- otra broma personal. Aunque tu mascota parece que capto el mensaje – dijo desbaratando aun más el lindo despeinado del chico pelirrojo.

**::::::::::CONTINUARÄ.**

* * *

Espero que el cap se entienda mejor que el restop de caps y de fics. Prometí mejorar en eso a alguien. N.n Si o esta leyendo, pues ¡Ta da!. Ahora ya no s eve tan simplon como el resto. Esperemos que no Y.Y

Saluditos a mis nuevas tomodachis de msn. Si algo bueno saco de escribir fics es que gracias a eso he hecho muchas nuevas tomodachis. T.T Graxis a todas por su apoyo!!!!!!!!!!! . y gomen por la demora a todas las que les prometí actualizar pronto.

Ah!, y saludos especiales a las que recién empiezan con la fiebre fan fiction. n.n Me alegra decir que por fin deje ese vicio. Solo que deje atrás fics sin terminar T.T, y fics sin leer o.O, ah, pero ya he de ponerme al día. Saluditos de nuevo y como concejo: no sigan mi ejemplo. Autoras de fics, actualicen pronto sus obras n.n!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Si he de ponerme al día, no me dejen con suspensos!!! o.O, y fan-lectoras, apoyenme en mi propuestas de: "Un mundo con fics actualizados es un mundo mejor" ._ (Dos meses despues, el mundo tiene una nueva presidneta xD)_


	7. nn

**n/ahodoll:** _Antes de que empiecen a leer este nuevo capi quiero decirles algo: GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Aunque no parezca me pone muy contenta que este fic sea tomado en cuenta. Y.Y resulta que ayer me dijeron algo muy bonito y como soy algo sentimental me lo tome muy a pecho. Por eso estoy dedicando la parte en la que suelo escribir tonterías para agradecerles a todas ustedes por leer este fic. T.T Graxis!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

* * *

**...:::DollyCreations::::...  
Miracles**

**Cap7**: El guerrero, la señorita y la mascota.

Los sueños tornan volverse preocupantes cuando se repiten con constancia. El de Sakuno no era una pesadilla, tan solo le inquietaba el no saber su significado.

Ella estaba frente a un cristalino lago, viendo como las luciérnagas iluminaban el lugar con luces platinadas. Casi mágica era la escena en la que se encontraba. Era como uno de esos videos que te relajan con imágenes bonitas, al menos hasta que el viento se tornaba violento y la arrastraba más hacia la orilla.  
Sin que ella hubiese hecho indicios de avanzar, el agua comenzaba a tragarla llegándole hasta la cintura…. y luego la calma.  
Ella quedaba sola en medio de un mar de aguas infinitas, pero entonces una cabeza emergía justo frente a ella. Los ojos del rostro la veían con cautela, ella extendía su mano hacia aquel místico ser… pero entonces………..

-Ah!!!!, mi cabello!!!  
Kintarou se quejo a Sakuno, que estando dormida había comenzado a tirar de sus largos y antinaturales cabellos rojizos.  
- eh? –susurro Sakuno, aun somnolienta.  
- Eso me pasa por acercarme demasiado. –soltó el chico mientras apartaba la mirada.  
A Sakuno le costo un poco entender el significado de lo que había dicho, pero capto la idea de inmediato al observar donde estaba.

La carrosa que llevaba al señor del este y a su virgen había sufrido daños en la lucha contra los extraños seres llamados Nurias.  
Eso había dicho Ryoma, pero a Sakuno no le sorprendería que Ann y sus asombrosos talentos hubieran sido los responsables del daño del extraño transporte.

-Tu señor acaba de salir. La chica esa quería limpiarse.-dijo Kintarou.  
- ¿Limpiarse?  
- Ya sabes, tomar un baño. El Amterra no queda tan lejos. Se suponía que tu también tendrías que haber ido pero él a ordenado no despertarte.  
- ¿Él?  
- Si, él. Tú señor. Creo que quería asegurar la seguridad de sus soldados desasiéndose de la virginidad de la del batallón este.  
-¿Quien fue a hacer que cosa? – se escucho de una voz masculina que venia desde la puerta de la carrosa.  
Aquella voz fue suficiente para despertarla por completo.  
Ryoma entro con apenas una camisa, pantalones y su rostro y resto de ropas empapados.  
-Los Celines traerán la noche en pocos minutos – dijo Ryoma mientras se sacaba sus mojadas vestimentas.  
Kintarou se había envarado a la presencia del jefe sur. No era respeto ni miedo, tan solo indignación por no ser tan familiar con Sakuno en su presencia.  
Ryoma comenzó a arrojarle sus ropas a kintaro, que malabáricamente las agarró todas. Sakuno se había hecho un ovillo dándole la espalda a la escena que bien le hubiera gustado presenciar. Pero ya tenia quince años y babear le correspondía solo a los bebés.

-Si no te llevé a Amterra es porque no quiero ponerte en peligro. Ese lugar esta infestado de bestias. Ann apenas y pudo sumergirse unos pocos segundos. Después de acabar con cinco de los grandes se acobarda por un par de gusanos!!!  
Y ahí esta ella, escuchándole hablar de la estúpida y de mal carácter virgen del Este.  
Ann era del tipo de personas que si se lo proponía, podía hacerse odiar fácilmente de "amantes de la vida" como Sakuno.

-Ya sal de ahí –dijo Ryoma, levantando los bultos de piel que se había echado Sakuno encima. –Lo que paso hace pocas horas no puede volverse a repetir –dijo.

Sakuno sabia a que se refería. Ella debió haber actuado más como la virgen protectora de su reino, que como defensora de desamparados.  
No solo le había llevado la contraria al jefe este y a su virgen, sino que había acusado de brutos a los soldados de ambos reinos.

-Perdón -dijo después de que el la descubriera por completo tras las mantas de pieles.  
Kintarou, que seguía en la carrosa, comenzó a sentirse algo incomodo ante la cercanía que había entre ambos. El horas antes le había prometido protegerla cueste lo que cueste y eso también incluida a Ryoma.

-Momoshiro me dijo que tuviste problemas con un rezo. ¡Exactamente que fue lo que estabas haciendo? –preguntó Ryoma  
-Curación. Shiba me explico un poco mientras estábamos en la fortaleza. –respondió con cautela-. Ella misma aplico el rezo en mi después de cada entrenamiento con Ann.  
-¿Ann te lastimaba? –pregunto como si eso fuese imposible.  
Sakuno pudo ver como una de sus cejas se alzaba y no pudo contener el sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas.  
Ryoma también lo noto y extendió una de sus manos hacia su frente, confundiendo esa reacción involuntaria como fiebre, cosa que no hizo más sino aumentar el color en su rostro.  
Ella intento apartarse un poco ante tanta cercanía, y él al fin pareció percatarse de la situación.  
Sakuno vio como la línea de sus labios cambiaba y se transformaba en una amenazante sonrisa.  
-Ry…Ryoma… -susurro ella en su oído ya que el se había dejado caer encima. Pero el no dijo nada, tan solo se acomodo más a su figura.

Las cosas pudieron haberse vuelto peligrosas. Incluso había probabilidades de que ese día el reino sur perdiese a su única virgen y como consecuencia sus soldados se fuesen en contra de su actual líder al mancillar el honor de su pueblo. Cosas como esas hubiesen pasado si Kintarou no hubiese estado ahí.

"Protección.". Se dijo el pelirrojo para si mismo y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo encima de Ryoma, quien de inmediato se puso en guardia levantándose y agarrándolo desde el cuello de su camisa.  
Sakuno lo detuvo justo cuando le vio desenvainar su espada. Él soltando un gruñido dejo caer a su atacante y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la carrosa se detuvo.  
Envaino su espada nuevamente mientras miraba a Sakuno por el rabillo del ojo y luego salió de la alta carrosa de un solo salto.  
-¿Estas bien? –preguntó Sakuno.  
-Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti –respondió él sin mirarle a la cara.  
-Es.. estavas viendo?  
-Jamás salí. No es culpa mía si no lo notaste.  
- Lo… lo siento. –se disculpo aun avergonzada.  
- No es culpa tuya –suspiro el pelirrojo- Bueno.. en realidad si lo es. Si tan solo fueses un poco menos… como decirlo…  
- ¿Menos que? –Sakuno hizo un mohín.  
- Olvídalo.

Rato después Ryoma, Ann Kippei y Momoshiro entraron en la carrosa que ahora debía trasladar a ambas vírgenes y ambos jefes hacia el punto de encuentro con el resto del ejercito sur. Ambos chicos, Kintarou y Sakuno, evitaron mirarse durante largo rato. Luego, cuando sin querer sus rostros se encontraron, comenzaron a reírse tan estúpidamente que Ann bautizo la situación como "chiste de plebeyos".  
A Ryoma pareció molestarle algo la increíble conexión que tenían las mentes de ambos, pero no dijo nada y se limito a ver el camino desde su ventana.  
Kippei sin embargo miraba furioso a la virgen del reino vecino, Sakuno. Al parecer el aun no aceptaba por completo el que ella hubiese mandado a todos tratar como uno de los suyos a la escoria del reino Norte que habían encontrado con vida.  
Momoshiro era el único que aplaudía internamente esa amistad que surgió tan repentinamente como cuando la misma Sakuno apareció. Pero tenia que evitarse sus sonrisitas puesto que en una de ellas Ryoma le dirigió una de sus más diabólicas miradas reprimiéndolo así de comentarios.  
El viaje siguió su rumbo y cuando varios Celines fueron divisados, las mentes más jóvenes de la carrosa se acercaron hacia la ventana en la que nadie se apoyaba.  
El espacio que ahora había entre Sakuno y Ryoma se había alargado. Para él era molesto teniendo en cuenta que ella estaba cerca del pelirrojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces Ryoma se levanto de su asiento dejándolo junto con Ann que no había parado de hablar durante horas.  
De un solo estirón atrajo a Sakuno hacia si mismo y con la misma velocidad con la que lo había hecho, la sentó a su lado. Acorralándola entre el y la ventana.  
Ann, que estaba de su otro lado, no tuvo más remedio que correrse para hacerle espacio a Sakuno. Kintarou también se molesto y al contrario que a Ann, él tuvo que quedarse callado.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARÁ?????**

* * *

Porsupuesto que si!.  
_Esta y amiga, compañera, amante son mis historias favoritas!!. me encanta continuarlas, aunque no siempre lo haga_ **T-T**. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. _Tambien espero que me escriban comentario_s (**¬¬** ¿Porque me ibas a dejar no??. **o.ó** Porque más te vale que lo hagas. **xD**, no!!, mentirá. No es obligacion,** ¬¬ **peor . ¿Me vas a dejar verdad???)

**xD**

_Chau, beshitos a todos y feliz año nuevo. Ah!, el especial d efin de año va a ser mejor el especial de año nuevo __**u.uU**__. es que me da pereza terminarlo y yo jamas he terminado nada__** T.T**__ . Como que veo la cosa media imposibvle. Igual si no lo termino lo subo como fic y listo nOn. ojala me apoyen leyendolo._

_Se me cuidan!!!!_


End file.
